A New Day
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: A missing momment from DH CONTAINS SPOILERS! The battle has been won. Many people have perished. The story of how Ron copes with the loss of his brother the day after, with a bit of help. RHr of course  Read and Review!


A/N: My first ever Harry Potter fic ) Post DH, with spoilers. Please read and review, with an suggestions, praise or criticism. Just a one shot I wrote on a whim tonight )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not that lucky!

'And quite frankly, I've had enough trouble for a life time.'

It was over. At long last, the suffering they had endured for the last eighteen years would finally be over. The pain. The hardships. The loss. It all seemed worth it for one fleeting second. Then, Ron was reminded quite suddenly of his fallen brother.

Fred Weasley had died at the hands of a Death Eater, his last laugh etched in the way he would have wanted it to be. A pang of guilt rang through Ron's heart. Why Fred? Why couldn't it have been he who had died so abruptly? He had been quite ready to die fighting. Fred had so much to live for. Ron felt as though he had nothing... Nothing, that is, except for Hermione Granger. But how could he be thinking of something so happy, so loving... so normal, at a time like this? He looked around the room one final time, before turning his back on the many celebrating portraits, and exiting the room.

Ron's mind raced with thoughts as he walked through the Hogwarts corridors towards the Entrance Hall. He seemed to be overcome with emotion and wondered how Hermione had once said he had the emotional range of a tea spoon. That all seemed so long ago now. He remembered that year vividly, so free and innocent, despite the impending war. The past year had forced them to grow up way too quickly. They had all experienced so much loss right from the start; from Mad-Eye, to Fred. Giving in to his built up rage, Ron punched the wall with all his might. Pain shot through his arm as his tightly clenched fist impacted with the stone wall, but he refused to wince. He refused to cry.

He had now made it down to the Great Hall where people were gathering, celebrating and jubilant, searching for friends and family amongst the injured, or mourning the loss of a loved one. Ron could see his family gathered around Fred's limp, lifeless body. Fighting back tears, Ron ran to the door hoping that being outside would calm him.

The sun was just beginning to rise as Ron breathed in the cool morning air. Bloody was spattered across the stone and grass in the grounds of Hogwarts. Bodies were being moved to join those already in the Great Hall. How many had died? How many families were to suffer the same pain he himself felt right at this moment? Unable to endure the thought of it, Ron hurried away towards the lake, hoping to find a quite spot where he could be with his thoughts. The beech tree where they had sat so many times procrastinating their homework seemed to be untouched, as if to remind him that there was once a time when he was happy. He perched himself under a high branch, watching the sun glow as it rose over the lake.

He was filled with thoughts of his brother. There were so many things he wished he hadn't said to him now. So many times he had told him he hated him, and never meant it. So he had played a few practical jokes on Ron in his time, often sneaking fake spiders into his robes or pyjamas, but that was no reason to say the things he had said, was it? Tears filled his eyes again as he thought of how he wished he could tell him so many things. Things he had never said before. Unable to fight it back anymore, a stream of tears trickled down his face, making tracks through the dirt and blood staining his face, freckles barely visible anymore. Why Fred? He had so much to live for... A bullet of hatred shot through Ron as he thought of how Percy had survived. He hadn't been there for his family during the time before the war. He had been with the Ministry. The Ministry had refused to believe their story, and if they had sooner, maybe Fred would be alive today. Perhaps this whole fiasco would have been over sooner? But he knew he could not be angry with Percy. He had, after all, returned to help them fight, apologising profusely of course. No, he could not be angry with him.

Tears were now streaking down his face more readily, a weak sob escaping his lips more often. He was glad no one was around to see him. But then, quite without warning, a soft hand was upon his shoulder. He suddenly remembered that he had been injured during the battle. His robes had been torn by a curse during the battle leaving a great gash along his arm, and his sleeve hanging by a tether. The cut stung for a moment and he winced in pain. As the pain subsided, Ron turned around to greet his visitor.

"Essence of Dittany," Hermione stated.

"Thanks," Ron replied softly, an unwanted bitterness in his voice.

Hermione sat down next to Ron, leaning on the beech tree and gazing out to the distance, the sun now almost completely above the horizon. Several minutes past and they sat in silence, content with each others company. Tears continued to stream down Ron's face, though they had slowed when Hermione had arrived. She calmed him in ways he did not know possible. Then...

"You were amazing tonight, Ron," Hermione's voice seemed to crackle slightly, and it seemed that she too had been crying silently. "I would have never have thought to have gone down into the Chamber, we would have had no way to destroy those Horcruxes. If it weren't for you, we might still be fighting; there may have been more deaths. Voldemort might still be at large if it weren't for you."

These words seemed to lift Ron's spirits greatly. Never had she talked so highly of him. It filled him with a warmth he had never known before. His affection for Hermione had developed throughout the year. He had, of course, liked her for many years now but at the prospect of losing her whilst at the Malfoy Manor he had really begun to appreciate just how wonderful she was.

"Thanks 'Mione," a small smile threatened to appear on Ron's face. "You were too. The way you fought of those Death Eaters. The way you kept me from doing anything stupid when... you know... Fred..." The smile faded. "Thankyou."

Hermione looked at Ron. His face was like stone. She had never seen him this way before. "It's okay Ron. I just could not stand to loose you to those horrible people too." She placed a hand on his. "Not you"

Ron's ears glowed a red rivalling that of his hair. He held her hand in return, giving it a squeeze to show his gratitude.

"I can't believe it's over. And the three of us came out of it alive." Hermione said, eager to break the silence.

"Yeah..." Ron's voice was still strained for the crying. "I thought I had lost you. You know, at the Malfoy's place. I cried. I screamed for you. I wish I had been the one to endure the pain, not you." He looked at her with loving eyes. "You're so perfect 'Mione."

Hermione blushed furiously. "No I'm not. I could have never got through this without you. You eased my mind in the heat of it all. Comforted me at the right times. Did exactly the right thing at exactly the right time. I never knew you could be so sweet."

Ron smirked as he remembered back to the previous summer and the book he had read, telling him exactly what he had needed to know of how to win Hermione's heart.

"Well... You know," Ron scratched his head uncomfortably. An awkward silence fell between the two again. Hermione's hand was so soft in his. Dirt covered most of her body, along with many cuts and bruises, some worse than others, but to Ron, she was still so beautiful. Her eyes matched her frizzy hair perfectly. Her cheeks were a rosy red colour, though he wasn't sure if it was just from the heat of the battle. He wanted to hold her and never let go of her again.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Ron?"

"Before... When we came back from the Chamber and... well... kissed... was that just because you thought that we might not come out of it alive? Or was it something more?" This thought had been plaguing Ron's mind. He just had to know if he had a chance with the perfect woman sitting next to him.

Hermione's voice was calm as she spoke. "Of course not Ron. Truth be told, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." She giggled slightly as she said this. God he loved that giggle, it always brought a smile to his face. "Ever since second year. You had been so brave, facing those spiders for me. And you just continued to do brave, but stupid, things for me. I never liked Victor. I had never had a date before though, the prospect of being asked to the Yule Ball with such a famous man was just too much. I found I couldn't say no, even though I had wanted to. I really like you, Ronald."

Ron had never felt so elated in his life. All feelings of sadness had lifted and his heart felt light again. Ron gazed into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly with his fingertips. The feeling of his fingers sent a sweet shiver down Hermione's spine, one like she had never felt before.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me 'Mione." Ron smiled. He brought her face closer to his and gently pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was only short, but sweet. The two drew away to rest their foreheads together.

"So this is it, isn't it?" Ron asked, slightly nervous about the answer.

Hermione just smiled and rubbed her nose on Ron's.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ron said as he once again pulled Hermione's face closer...

A/N: Thanks for reading ) I hope you enjoyed it, not expecting too much good to be said about it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I might put more thought into my next fic P


End file.
